El Servicio de Entrega de Wendy
by Yukimeri
Summary: Ella era la mas pequeña de todos los dragones, iniciaba su vida sola en un nuevo sitio; abriría su propio negocio en beneficio de la ciudad; un servicio de entrega que no seria nada normal; menos si Titania estaba de por medio. Para el "Reto A Ghibli con Amor" Día 6 de Marzo 2014


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Fairy Tail, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Han sido tomados para hacer este fic.

**Título:** El Servicio de Entrega de Wendy

**Adaptación**: Majo no takkyubin con la serie Fairy Tail.  
**Género:** Fantasía  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Wendy/Charle  
**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:** Este one shot está hecho para el "**Reto A Ghibli con Amor**" Gracias por la invitación y espero les agrade; no soy una profesional solo una novata que se está aventurando y divirtiendo en el proceso.

**Día:** 6 de Marzo 2014

**El Servicio de Entrega de Wendy**

En cielo azul se reflejaba contra el mar, una figura imperceptible pasaba a través de él; fue entonces que en el puerto la gente se detuvo al notar lo que había llegado a su pequeña ciudad: Acalypha.

La pequeña figura descendía como brillante hada, las alas blancas llamaron más la atención; pensaron que era un ángel que había llegado; mas todo se descubrió de inmediato. Una niña de no más de doce años de largos cabellos en azul marino había tocado tierra.

De su espalda salto una pequeña gatita color blanco; ella era las alas de la niña y el murmullo comenzó a ir en aumento; los brazos de esta se alzaron tan alto y soltó un gran suspiro.

-Hemos llegado Charle

-Así es Wendy, pero primero debemos ver si no hay ninguno de tus hermanos aquí.

Ella de inmediato asintió, ante la sorpresa de la gente ella corrió hacia las primeras personas; su gata desapareció sus alas como por arte de magia.

-Disculpe, mi nombre es Wendy Marvell y ella es mi Exceed Charle; ¿hay algún dragón en esta ciudad?

-¿Dragón? No…-el hombre le miro confundido, había oído antes de los Exceed; pequeños gatos que acompañaban a humanos con poderes sorprendentes, humanos que se decía eran hijos mismos de dragones.

Ellos tenían el poder de volar el cual usaban en favor de su compañero humano, solo podía haber un solo dragón por ciudad el cual podía vivir en ella haciendo algún beneficio en pos de sus habitantes. Cuando reacciono supo que era malo que uno hubiera llegado a la ciudad.

-¡Ha llegado un Dragón!- el grito del hombre detuvo por completo el tránsito y la gente salió huyendo

-Charle mira, parece que se han puesto muy felices

-Creo que no es precisamente por eso…supongo que la popularidad de tus hermanos ha llegado hasta aquí.

-Pero ha dicho que no vive ninguno aquí, así que esta será nuestra ciudad

-Si tú lo dices- la gata blanca cruzo sus pequeños brazos, ella sabía muy bien la reputación de los otros dragones, chicos mayores a su compañera; las ciudades en donde vivían no eran ciudades muy tranquilas; eran ciudades en donde el mayor caos era provocado por sus intentos de hacer el bien a la comunidad.

Aunque no los culpaba por intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, lástima que las ciudades no resistieran tanto; la pequeña Wendy había cumplido doce años; la edad en la que se separa de su familia para buscar una ciudad en donde iniciar su propio hogar.

Por fortuna Wendy era tímida y muy tierna, caso contrario a sus hermanos mayores destructores de todo lo que tocan, la niña tenía su propia idea de cómo ayudar a la ciudad.

Un plan perfecto en ese momento.

Salto a su espalda y sus alas volvieron a aparecer, ambas salieron volando y la gente abrió los ojos más grandes de lo que algunas pensaron; sintieron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo; un dragón se había instalado en la ciudad y temían por su vida monótona que habría de ser cambiada.

Primero buscaron una vieja casa, una que estuviera abandonada; de ahí la reconstruirían para que fuera su nuevo hogar; después en la parte baja de esta sería la fachada del negocio que abrirían.

Un servicio de entregas.

Así que en poco tiempo todo estaba listo, la pequeña Wendy ya con todo un arsenal de vestuario al tipo magic girl; incluyendo varita mágica y a Charle vestida del mismo modo.

La tienda tenía el logo de su familia "Fairy Tail" para que supieran el apellido mayor, aunque dentro de su inocencia ese apellido tenía todo un peso más contrario al que pensaba.

Símbolo de destrucción y nada de tranquilidad.

Pero ningún cliente llego, pensó que por ser el primer día era normal, pero tampoco el segundo hubo cliente; el tercer día nada de nada; llego el fin de semana y Wendy se sentía muy deprimida.

-No es momento para ponerse a llorar

-Pero…no hemos tenido ningún cliente- la niña escondía su rostro contra la mesa

-Las cosas no son tan rápidas, todo esto lleva tiempo-salto hasta la mesa y puso su blanca pata sobre su cabeza.

-Tienes razón, pero no sé qué más hacer

-Quizá un poco de publicidad

Las dos miraron a la puerta que se había abierto, el sonido de la campanilla que indicaba la entrada de una persona, un cliente; el primero…aunque después de ver a la persona el entusiasmo cayó hasta el piso.

-¡ERZA!- una bella mujer con una armadura había entrado, el cabello color escarlata solo pertenecía a la famosa Titania; aquella con tal fuerza para luchar cara a cara contra sus hermanos mayores.

-Oh eres tu Wendy, hola Charle- sonrió pero solo les provoco nervios, algo las sacaría de su estado y las dirigiría al caos mas profundo.

-¿Vives en esta ciudad?

-En realidad no, pero paso mucho tiempo aquí…hay muchas tiendas de ropa muy interesantes- la sonrisa en su cara era de preocuparse.

-Erza-San, ¿Qué haces aquí? Natsu-Niisan ¿te envió?

-No, solo supe que había una tienda que hacia entregas, imagino que no tiene ninguna restricción- al decir esto Charle supo que su preocupación era más que acertada, Wendy inocentemente asintió y solo fue el inicio del caos.

La gente miraba aterrorizada como la niña volaba a no más de un metro de altura, la pequeña gata que la sostenía con todas sus fuerzas apenas se daba abasto, Wendy llevaba entre sus brazos una enorme y pesada arma.

Se trataba de una espada de gran grosor, aunque la niña había intentado levantarla solo había podido hacerlo a nomas del metro de altura; esta había dejado con la punta un camino abierto desde la tienda hasta mitad de la ciudad.

-Es inútil…

-Como lograremos llevarla

-Para empezar, ¿Por qué Erza no la cargo ella misma?

-Sus razones tendrá, solo dijo que debíamos entregarla a las afueras de la ciudad

-Si Natsu-Niisan estuviera…quizás

-Wendy, recuerda que esta será la ciudad que elegiste; así que no te rindas

-Tienes razón, debo ser más fuerte… ¡Tenryu no Hokou! – Charle salto al ver como la niña utilizaba uno de sus hechizos más poderosos; ambas salieron disparadas con demasiada fuerza; la dirección era la calculada; lo que no fue el gran agujero que dejo el magnetismo de la explosión de viento contra el piso.

La pared de una casa había detenido su aparente caída, la espada cayó ligeramente entre sus piernas; sintió que la vida se le fue y regreso de golpe. Charle sintió deseos de matar a sus hermanos; esa reacción de usar la magia para solicitar sus problemas era algo que ellos le habían enseñado desde muy pequeña; la gata por su parte intentaba que no terminara destruyendo ciudades como ellos.

-Wendy…no vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo

-Está bien- La niña con lágrimas en los ojos también creyó que sería lo mejor.

La espada se alzó como si fuera tan solo un papel, alzo la vista y la mujer de cabello escarlata le miraba fijamente; sonrió y ayudo a levantarlas.

-Han llegado a tiempo, tu servicio de entrega es todo un éxito

-Erza-San…tu…tu…-las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos-Charle dio un salto y casi como grito miro a la mujer.

-Lo planeaste todo ¿no es cierto?

-Claro, Wendy tiene un servicio de entrega, y necesitaba que me entregaran mi espada en el puerto; si la llevaba conmigo no podía probarme toda esta ropa- la cara de ambas se puso de mil colores; no se habían dado cuenta de que la mujer tenía un vestido de Maiden que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Conociéndola como era el decir algo más seria totalmente inútil, pero la niña sonrió; no importaba las circunstancias; había hecho su primera entrega y había sido un éxito rotundo.

La pequeña destrucción en el proceso era cosa aparte.

Erza se despido, tomo su espada y varias cajas enormes como si solo fueran simples cuadernos en mano.

-Después volveré de nuevo de compras, tomare tu servicio para ese entonces.

Charle solo toco su pata contra la cabeza, nada de eso era nada bueno; a ese ritmo pronto sus hermanos vendrían al cuidado de la hermanita y todo perdería un sentido común.

-Te estaré esperando- sonrió inocentemente, no pensó en ese entonces lo movido que sería ese servicio, pero no estaba mal para iniciar ese camino.

La mujer pensaba que sus hermanos estarían orgullosos, había sido pequeña la destrucción en la ciudad, pero Wendy se estaba esforzando y sabía que con su ayuda haría más ruido en el futuro.

Después de todo nada en ese mundo era común y corriente, el servicio de entrega de Wendy no tendría por qué serlo; así que con mucho esfuerzo saldría adelante y claro la ayuda peculiar de Titania.


End file.
